


You're My Angel

by Halsteadpd



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halsteadpd/pseuds/Halsteadpd





	You're My Angel

Most of you have probably read this on my Tumblr but I need to keep all my writing in one spot. To any new readers, enjoy!

You're my angel.

The words kept replaying in her head as she watched his infatuation with their new car. It was like watching a little kid getting hyped up on ice cream. The smell of his cologne overpowered her nostrils and she knew that the new car smell would soon be gone, only to be replaced with him. Just as he did with the Chrysler.

She had the 300 long before she met him. It was honestly her first love. She had made so many memories with that vehicle. It was the car that helped Nadia turn her life around. It was the car that sped through traffic so many times during a chase. It was the car Jay used to park behind her jeep, that morning after she stumbled out of the club. Some of those memories were sour, and it brought her grief. But it was him. The playful bantering. The stares she could feel from his eyes even as she focused on traffic. It was his personality, it was his smell, it was his voice, and his grit that sometimes made her forget those sour moments.

She was brought out of her thoughts as he was calling to her, his eyes evident of having concern. It was the way his brows furrowed and his forehead would wrinkle. It was his soft voice that always seemed to carry some sort of worry for her.

"Are you okay?"

She sighed deeply, collecting herself after mulling over those memories of him in her mind before speaking.

"I was just thinking… we had so many memories in that car… we didn't even know this was coming. I feel like I've lost a part of myself."

He dropped his voice even though they were the only two present in the car.

"Well you know… we could always make new memories with this one. Memories we never made in the 300." He raised his eyebrows playfully before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. He got out of the driver's side noticing Voight pulling up behind them. She sat awestruck for a second. She felt the electricity from his lips travel into her body and it went up and down her spine. Was he really serious?

/

Later that night, after a confession and some paperwork, she gathered her things at her locker. She smiled at Ruzek as he walked in the locker room with a box in his left hand, knowing exactly what that signified. She went out into the bullpen, noticing Jay was nowhere in sight. Only Rixton occupied his respective chair, who was shutting down his computer and picking up his Blackhawks mug from the desk. She walked down the stairs towards the back where they usually parked their car, assuming he was already in the car, warming it up.

As she stepped out into the brisk cold, she zipped her jacket up to her chin and buried her face into the jacket as much as she could. Her eyes caught the shiny new GMC Sierra at the edge of the lot, in a dark corner, but his face was still illuminated. He had that familiar Halstead smirk on his face.

"What are you doing?! Let's go home." She shivered as the wind ripped by her small frame.

"Shhh… keep your voice down. I thought, you know, we could make our first memory. First day with the truck and all." His smile grew on his face because he could see how flushed she was getting.

"You're crazy. We'll get fired."

"Only if we get caught."

Once she knew he wasn't going to budge, she walked around the truck and hopped into the passenger seat, tossing her bag into the back.

/

"Honestly… I'm surprised we didn't get the seats dirty…" She said breathlessly as she fixed her hair in her passenger side mirror.

"What can I say? I'm a pro at this." She hit his shoulder playfully as she tried to gather her composure once again. It was the feeling of his hands on her waist, feeling the crevices of her hipbones, the feeling of his tongue dancing around with hers, and the feeling of him entering her and his thrusts. He never failed to take her breath away.

"C'mon, let's get outta here before someone notices we're still here." He reluctantly obliges as they leave to enter Erin's jeep 2 cars down from the GMC. As she starts the car and gets the rush of cold air out of the vents on her face, she can't help but think of the warmness of his body against hers. She looks over to him, he still has his frivolous attitude etched on his face. Oh he was definitely serious.


End file.
